AlterEgo
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: C'est à la grande surprise de tous ou presque qu'un nouveau scientifique fait son entrée sur la base lunaire... Basé sur le manga papier. Fic arrêtée pour cause de crash de disque dur.
1. Irritations

**Titre** Alter Ego  
**Auteur** Ruth Dedallime

**Résumé** C'est à la surprise de tous (ou presque) qu'un nouveau scientifique fait son entrée dans la base lunaire... (basé sur le manga papier plutôt que sur l'anime !)

**Disclaimer** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Saki Hiwatari, à l'exception du personnage de Tsutsuji Asutaresha qui n'appartient qu'à moi !  
**Rating** T

* * *

**Irritations**

Ils étaient perplexes. Depuis une semaine, les absences de Hiiragi, le responsable de la mission, s'étaient multipliés sans raison apparente. Les membres de l'équipe se demandaient où il pouvait bien disparaître à si peu de jours du grand départ pour la base lunaire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de leur fausser compagnie, les derniers préparatifs restaient encore à faire et l'embarquement du matériel scientifique requerrait constamment sa présence. Il était inexplicablement irritable, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, et ne répondait que distraitement aux questions qu'osaient parfois lui poser Gyokuran et Shusuran.

Le jour J arriva, mais ce n'est que peu après l'embarquement qu'ils trouvèrent enfin réponse à leurs interrogations. Hiiragi vint à leur rencontre, une expression embarrassée sur le visage :  
"Euh…" leur dit-il, avec une certaine gêne. "Il y a eu un… changement de dernière minute… Enfin… Nous allons être huit… Elle ne devait pas faire partie de la mission à l'origine, mais… Euh… La semaine dernière, le gouvernement… Bref… Il s'agit de Asutaresha Tsutsuji…"

Il s'interrompit et désigna une jeune femme, adossée à quelques mètres de là, bras croisés, et dont le visage était caché par les mèches sombres de ses cheveux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu Hiiragi, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait délibérément ignoré. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras, dans un geste qui parut curieusement familier aux autres scientifiques. La jeune femme rit allègrement devant son expression agacée, dégagea fièrement son bras et s'avança d'un pas décidé. Elle se présenta bien droite aux autres scientifiques, repoussant d'un brusque mouvement de tête ses cheveux noirs en arrière.  
Elle faisait pale figure à coté de la beauté lumineuse de Mokuren pourtant, on ne pouvait rien reprocher à son visage fin, à ses traits réguliers et à ses grands yeux sombres, d'un noir rare sur l'étoile principale. En revanche, son sourire ironique, allez savoir s'il était méprisant ou simplement arrogant, déplut profondément aux autres scientifiques.

Elle les scruta tour à tour sans changer d'expression, ni prononcer la moindre parole. Les membres de l'équipage échangèrent des regards, déconcertés pour certains, irrités pour d'autres. Hiiragi fronça de nouveau les sourcils et vint à la rescousse :  
"Tsutsuji Asutaresha est spécialisée en art et en musique. Elle a été chargée d'observer les phénomènes artistiques de KK.  
Autant dire qu'elle ne sert à rien ! grommela Shion dans son coin, sans daigner lever le nez.  
Tu l'as dit, poussin !" lança la jeune femme, d'un ton à l'image de son expression sardonique.

C'était la première fois que résonnait la voix de la nouvelle venue, une voix claire et claquante comme un coup de fouet.

Entendre Shion se faire tutoyer et appeler "poussin" par une parfaite inconnue provoqua l'hilarité de Gyokuran. Shion le foudroya du regard, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle. Les autres scientifiques reprirent rapidement contenance et se présentèrent tour à tour :  
"Rokishianooru Shusuran, physicienne.  
Oanteisha Gyokuran, archéologue. Je pense que nous serons amenés à travailler ensemble sur les questions d'archéologie de KK", dit-il à Tsutsuji de son habituel ton amical.  
Elle hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Son sourire sarcastique était toujours aussi déplaisant. Gyokuran se demanda si cette fille n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.  
"Remusainé Shukaïdo, médecin de bord.  
Tofékoroll Enju, paléontologue.  
Koohasuseité Mokuren, biologiste.  
Quant à Zaitesu Shion, précisa Hiiragi en désignant l'éternel taciturne, c'est notre ingénieur."

Un grand silence succéda aux présentations. La nouvelle venue ne semblait pas disposée à discuter, ni à faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle se contentait de rester là, les bras croisés, dans une attitude plutôt désinvolte. Les autres scientifiques échangeaient des regards interrogatifs, s'attendant à des explications qui ne venaient toujours pas. Shukaïdo se racla la gorge.  
"Et quelle est votre formation ? demanda-t-il poliment à Tsutsuji.  
La formation adéquate à ma profession ! répondit-elle, avec un claquement de langue qui ne cachait rien de son agacement.  
Hmm, hmm… fit Hiiragi, en se grattant la tête. Tsutsuji a fait ses études à l'Université Sunatoshi sur l'étoile principale. Elle est musicologue et historienne des courants esthétiques et artistiques.  
L'Université Sunatoshi ? Mais, vous avez fait vos études dans la même université que Hiiragi ! remarqua Enju.  
Vous vous connaissiez avant ? demanda Shusuran, toujours curieuse.  
Oh oui, je connais fort bien Ragi… répliqua Tsutsuji, d'une voix suave. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir en particulier ? Si c'est un bon coup au pieu ?  
Tsuji !" explosa Hiiragi, en rougissant de confusion et de panique.  
La jeune femme lui fit son sourire le plus dangereusement allusif, puis éclata d'un rire moqueur. La gêne devint palpable et affecta la plupart des personnes présentes, à l'exception de Mokuren qui souriait, imperturbable comme toujours.

Un bruit mat attira l'attention de Tsutsuji et coupa net sa crise d'hilarité. Elle se détourna brusquement et se dirigea vers le sas d'entrée de la navette :  
"Eh, attention ! cria-t-elle, d'une voix furibonde aux hommes qui chargeaient le matériel scientifique. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles s'il est abîmé ! … Non, ne touchez plus à rien, je m'en charge ! … Non ! … Je vous ai dit que je m'en chargeais, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?"  
Elle se pencha au dehors et tira à elle une caisse volumineuse encore reliée à de nombreux filins. La caisse atteignit doucement le sol. Tsutsuji saisit l'extrémité d'un filin, y vissa une pièce métallique et lança le tout adroitement au plafond. Le filin y adhéra comme par magie. Tsutsuji pesa dessus de tous son poids, mais il ne bougea pas.  
"Un aimant électromagnétique à forte puissance d'attraction, expliqua-t-elle fièrement à Hiiragi qui s'était approché.  
Ne… Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois ? lança-t-il d'une voix incrédule, en désignant la caisse.  
J'ai bien peur que si !  
Tu as l'intention de l'emmener ?  
Ben oui … Enfin Ragi, je vais en avoir besoin !"  
Hiiragi ne répondit rien, se demandant pourquoi il cédait toujours aux caprices de cette jeune femme.  
"Allons, cesse de ronchonner et aide-moi à aimanter les autres câbles, s'il te plaît," demanda-t-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, la caisse reposait entre ciel et terre, reliée au plafond par une quinzaine de filins. Les autres scientifiques regardaient la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulée, s'interrogeant autant sur le contenu de la mystérieuse caisse que sur la véritable nature des relations entre Hiiragi et la jeune femme.  
"Où puis-je l'installer ? demanda-t-elle.  
Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser là, en attendant l'arrivée sur la base.  
Oui, mais j'aimerais bien…  
Dans la base, tu auras tout le temps pour cela ! … Allons Tsuji, ajouta-t-il, en voyant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu en as besoin immédiatement !  
Parfait !" cracha-t-elle, d'une voix aussi brutale que glaciale.

Elle lui tourna le dos, visiblement mécontente, et vérifia les attaches des filins, en secouant ses mèches sombres. Hiiragi haussa les épaules sans parvenir à gommer un petit sourire. Il s'approcha des autres scientifiques pour indiquer les cabines de chacun et ils allèrent prendre possession de leurs quartiers.

* * *

Tsutsuji azalée ou rhododendron en japonais

* * *

Bientôt la suite...

Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir dans une petite review...

Ruth Dedallime


	2. Amitiés

Auteur : Ruth Dedallime

Titre : AlterEgo

Résumé : Une nouvelle scientifique a embarqué avec l'équipe pour la base lunaire. Elle semble bien connaitre Hiiragi... (basé sur la manga papier, plutôt que sur l'anime)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de PSME sont la propriété exclusive de Saki Hiwatari, sauf Tsutsuji Asutaresha qui n'appartient qu'à moi !

Rating : G (pour le moment...)

**

* * *

**

**Amitiés**

A peine installée, Shusuran allait retrouver Enju dans sa cabine, qui était voisine. Shusuran commença rapidement son réquisitoire contre la nouvelle-venue :  
« Ah, cette Tsutsuji ! Non mais, tu l'as vue cette fille ? … Une fauteuse de troubles et une allumeuse, je parie ! … Tu as vu comment elle nous regardait ? Et le ton qu'elle a employé pour répondre à Hiiragi ? C'est quand même le chef de la mission… Un minimum de respect ne serait pas de trop… C'est quand même curieux que le gouvernement ait rajouté un membre à l'équipe… A ce que Ragi a dit, elle ne devait pas faire partie de la mission à l'origine, c'est peut-être lui qui a insisté pour qu'elle vienne… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Enju ? Tu ne dis rien… »

Enju défaisait ses bagages et commençait à ranger ses affaires, un sourire calme sur les lèvres. Elle releva la tête et regarda Shusuran qui fulminait.  
« Tu sais bien, Shusuran, qu'Hiiragi n'aurait jamais imposé quelqu'un d'incompétent. Je suis certaine que si Tsutsuji est là, c'est pour le bon déroulement de la mission… »  
- En tous cas, c'est l'archétype de la provocatrice, cette fille !  
- Oh, je sens qu'elle n'est pas méchante. Ce n'est pas évident d'arriver dans une équipe déjà formée…  
- Vu le regard que lui a lancé Gyoku, elle ne risque pas d'être une rivale pour toi… Mais je m'inquiète, tu sais ?  
- Tiens, pourquoi cela ?  
- A cause de Mokuren… »

Enju ne répondit pas. Elle entendait la voix inquiète de Shusuran résonner dans sa tête : « _Ils la dévorent tous des yeux ! Ils sont tous sous le charme ! Gyokuran le premier… et il ne cesse de parler d'elle !_ » Enju continuait de ranger tranquillement ses affaires.  
« Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Shusuran…  
- Oh, si tu connaissais mieux les hommes, tu ne dirais pas çà ! »

Dans sa cabine, Gyokuran était encore sous le charme de Mokuren. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, toute autre chose s'effaçait de son esprit et même l'arrivée de la nouvelle scientifique ne pouvait complètement détourner son attention de la jeune kitchess.  
« _Saarjalim, qu'elle est belle et majestueuse ! Dire que les kitchess se sont qu'un sur un million et qu'elle en fait partie… Quant à cette Tsutsuji… quelle drôle de fille ! Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sourire désagréable vissée au visage ? … Elle donne l'impression de se moquer de tout et de tout le monde ! Quelle fille antipathique ! … Mokuren, elle, a tout d'un ange…_ »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? lança Shion à Shu, qui passait devant sa cabine. Pourquoi le gouvernement nous impose-t-il une scientifique de plus ? Je croyais que l'équipe était au complet…  
- Je l'ignore, Shion. Mais, il va bien falloir faire avec cette… fille !  
- Comme si on avait pas assez de trois gonzesses dans la base ! ... En plus, celle-là, elle a l'air particulièrement empoisonnante ! Que Ragi ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre des gants avec elle !  
- Elle a l'air de bien se défendre toute seule, non ? T'as entendu comment elle lui a parlé ?  
- Mouais, à tous les coups, c'est une frustrée !

Mokuren était particulièrement joyeuse de partir enfin en direction de la base lunaire. Elle allait bientôt voir de ses propres yeux cette planète bleue qui ressemblait tant aux prunelles de son père. Elle regrettait déjà l'absence de Maude, sa meilleure amie, qui avait pris soin d'elle depuis son plus jeune âge. « _Maude, je vais faire de mon mieux pour toi, afin de ne pas te décevoir ! … Enju et Shusuran sont déjà très amies et elles n'ont pas beaucoup de gestes gentils envers moi. Alors, je suis bien contente qu'il y ait une fille de plus dans l'équipe. Elle acceptera peut-être d'être mon amie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?… Ah oui, Tsutsuji ! Quel drôle de fille… Elle n'a pas l'air très chaleureuse, mais au moins, elle ne m'a pas dévisagée comme une bête curieuse… J'ai rarement vu des yeux si noirs, presque sans pupille ; ce n'est pas courant…Tous noirs comme des morceaux de nuit oubliés au matin ! Exactement l'inverse de ceux de mon cher papa ! _»

Dix minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées que Hiiragi surgissait déjà dans la cabine de Tsutsuji.

Ils se connaissaient tout deux depuis l'enfance et étaient liés par une amitié unique et particulière, faite de complicité et de souvenirs partagés. Tsutsuji avait été presque recueillie par la mère d'Hiiragi à l'age de onze ans, quand sa propre mère s'était enfuie avec un autre homme. Le père de Tsutsuji avait été très affecté par cet événement, mais il avait refusé de laisser sa fille unique dans l'ignorance et lui avait calmement expliqué la situation. Tsutsuji avait, tant bien que mal, tenté de faire face et de soutenir son père de ses maigres forces de petite fille, mais c'était de la famille Okutakosanooru que l'aide était venue. Sous la houlette de la mère d'Hiiragi, Tsutsuji développa une forte personnalité, pleine de charmes, mais quelque peu déséquilibrée. Hiiragi, enfant unique à la timidité maladive, s'attacha vite à cette nouvelle présence, qui rompait par son excentricité, les habitudes quasi-monacales de la famille. L'amitié des deux enfants avait quelque chose de minérale et elle demeura intacte lorsque Tsuji revint vivre avec son père, quelques temps plus tard.

Quand des gamins bien informés disaient à Tsuji que sa mère n'était pas une femme respectable et qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, la petite fille riait et répondait crânement que sa mère était certainement plus heureuse que les imbéciles qui restaient sagement auprès de leurs maris, trop peureuses du "qu'en dira-t-on" pour prendre leur liberté. Les gamins qui répétaient ces paroles à leurs parents se faisaient punir et certains en déduisirent que Tsutsuji n'avait peut-être pas tort. Un petit groupe d'enfants, les plus rebelles pour la plupart, se forma donc autour de Tsuji, auquel Ragi fut tout naturellement associé.

A partir de l'adolescence, Tsutsuji eut vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations invraisemblables et pour sortir avec les garçons qui lui convenaient le moins. Sur un ton toujours humoristique, elle confiait à Hiiragi ses déboires amoureux ou ses derniers tours pendables. Celui-ci jouissait d'une réputation irréprochable tant dans leurs écoles successives qu'à l'université, aussi personne ne comprenait la teneur de ses liens avec cette tête-en-l'air de Tsutsuji Asutaresha !

Hiiragi et Tsutsuji avaient en fait plus en commun qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ils partageaient un goût profond pour l'excentricité, un esprit tolérant, mais légèrement opiniâtre et une bonne dose de naïveté innocente. Elle appréciait ses mimiques irrésistibles et sa grande sensibilité. Il aimait sa vitalité irrépressible et son ironie décapante. Grâce à Hiiragi, Tsutsuji se sentait pleinement acceptée pour ce qu'elle était et se sentait libre d'agir à sa guise. Et Hiiragi, le timide Hiiragi était rassuré par la présence attentive et constante de Tsutsuji, dont l'extravagance et les provocations confortaient son image sérieuse.

Quand on lui avait confié la responsabilité de cette mission, Hiiragi avait naturellement proposé à son amie de se joindre à lui. Pour tout dire, Tsutsuji n'avait pas été follement emballée par l'idée de s'exiler de longs mois loin de l'étoile principale et au grand désappointement d'Hiiragi avait repoussé son offre. Mais, elle avait rencontré par la suite quelques petits problèmes professionnels, qui l'avait poussée à donner sa démission et à accepter la proposition d'Hiiragi avec quatre mois de retard.  
Certes, il y avait peu de demandes pour cette base paumée au fin fond de l'espace, mais le gouvernement avait quand même fait quelques histoires, arguant que l'équipe était déjà constituée, que la base n'était prévue que pour sept personnes, que les courants artistiques n'auraient que peu d'impact sur les conclusions de la mission... De plus, s'attacher les services d'une personne démissionnaire et dont la réputation sentait légèrement le soufre n'était pas pour leur plaire. Mais Hiiragi avait longuement plaidé la cause de son amie, au cours des semaines précédant le départ et finalement le gouvernement avait cédé. Tsutsuji s'était donc jointe à l'équipe au dernier moment et, juste pour embêter Hiiragi, parlait d'elle-même comme d'une scientifique en sursis !

« Tu verras, lui répétait-elle deux jours avant le départ ; ils me rappelleront à la dernière seconde, en disant que je ne vaux certainement pas le royal salaire qu'ils m'ont versé ! »

Hiiragi soupirait d'exaspération, mais il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour la faire admettre dans l'équipe, alors ce n'étaient pas quelques petits sarcasmes qui allaient entamer sa bonne humeur. En vérité, le jeune chef était plus que ravi de conserver son amie d'enfance auprès de lui. Malgré son apparence sérieuse, il avait toujours peur de prendre des responsabilités et il comptait sur la présence de Tsutsuji pour le rassurer. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait besoin de la consulter avant de prendre la moindre décision, mais quand elle se trouvait là et qu'elle posait son regard sombre sur lui, il se sentait immédiatement plus sûr de lui.

Le jeu préféré de cette peste de Tsutsuji était de titiller son ami et elle entendait bien s'en donner à cœur joie, maintenant que la navette était partie et qu'elle ne risquait plus de se faire renvoyer sur Shia au moindre écart de conduite.

« Tu es impossible, Tsuji ! lui lança Hiiragi en préambule, dès la porte refermée. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sous-entendre qu'on avait couché ensemble ? J'ai l'air fin, maintenant ! … Je te rappelle, au passage, que je suis le chef de cette mission, au cas où cet aspect de la situation t'aurait échappé !  
- Parlons-en de la situation et mets-toi un peu à ma place, Ragi : je débarque sans crier gare et avec la bénédiction du chef de la mission ! Il fallait bien que je désamorce vite leur curiosité, non ?  
- Alors tu t'es dit, en passant : "Je vais leur balancer que je suis sa maîtresse, comme ça, ils me ficheront la paix !" »  
La voix d'Hiiragi était légèrement étranglée. Tsutsuji éclata d'un rire sonore. Elle bascula brusquement de la chaise où elle était assise et, se rattrapant à la dernière seconde au dossier, tenta d'y remonter. En vain, elle retomba au sol, les jambes encore à moitié emmêlées dans la chaise, qui bascula à son tour.  
« Tu verrais ta tête ! articula-t-elle, entre deux hoquets. Haha… Ca vaut de l'or ! … Hihi ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine ! … Haha… J'ai mal aux côtes !  
- Toujours heureux de te mettre en joie de si bon matin ! dit-il, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais, appuya-t-il, ne crois pas que je vais passer l'éponge si facilement !  
- Ne sois pas si obtus, Ragi… et admets simplement que ce coquin sous-entendu sur nos relations leur a coupé définitivement l'envie de poser des questions…  
- Ca, c'est sûr, c'était radicalement efficace !  
- Je me présente : Tsutsuji Asutaresha, spécialiste des solutions radicales pour faciliter votre vie !  
- Mouais… N'empêche que maintenant j'ai l'air de t'avoir pistonné pour faire partie de la mission !  
- Mais Ragi… Tu m'as pistonné !  
- Merci de briser mes illusions Tsuji, c'est gentil !  
- Oh, à ton service ! … Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, maintenant…  
- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?  
- Boire… pour oublier !  
- Tu es vraiment impossible… répéta Hiiragi, avec une pointe d'attendrissement.  
- Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, tu ne crois pas ? … De toutes façons, personne n'a cru à ma fable… Et puis, ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser, entre nous : on s'en balance ! »

Hiiragi, cette fois-ci, ne répondit pas et elle tourna vers lui, un regard interrogatif. Son front était grave. Tsutsuji, qui savait décrypter le moindre changement d'humeur de son ami, lui demanda :  
« Ragi, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ainsi ? Ils s'habitueront vite à mes petites manies et je te promets de déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour bien m'entendre avec chacun.  
- Oh, je ne doute pas de toi. Je sais bien, moi, que tu caches un cœur d'or derrière tes petits sourires sardoniques… Oh, tu peux prendre l'air offensé, je n'en pense pas moins ! … Non, c'est l'équipe qui m'inquiète… Tu ne la connais que d'aujourd'hui, toi… Mais j'ai pu les observer depuis cinq mois et je sens déjà d'étranges tensions, alors que la mission n'a même pas encore commencé ! Et nous allons devoir passer des mois ensemble, loin de tout… »

Il y eut un petit silence. Tsuji avait un drôle de regard fixe, mais bien qu'il l'ait remarqué, Ragi ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.  
« Mokuren, hein ? proposa Tsutsuji.  
- On ne peut rien te cacher… Vois-tu des ennuis en perspective ?  
- Ragi, tu sais bien que ma vision est limitée et difficilement interprétable !  
- Mais encore ? insista le Chef.  
- Je ne sais plus… Ne me harcèle pas, Ragi ! »

Quand Tsutsuji le prenait sur ce ton plaintif, Hiiragi avait pour habitude de ne jamais insister. Après tout, il n'avait lui-même aucun pouvoir saatchess et il ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Tsuji. Il choisit donc de revenir sur le sujet de conversation précédent :  
« Je peux te demander un service, Tsuji : veiller sur Mokuren, vérifier que tout va bien avec elle.  
- Si tu veux ! … Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer cette fille ; elle a une très belle voix mélodieuse, profonde et douce à la fois ! … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air à l'ouest !  
- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles d'une kitchess, Tsuji ! N'y a-t-il donc rien que tu respectes ?  
- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? lança-t-elle, une moue insolente sur les lèvres.  
- Inutile… Je crois déjà connaître la réponse ! … Que penses-tu des autres ?  
- Tu t'intéresses à mon avis maintenant ? »

Hiiragi ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment la réponse de Tsutsuji. Il connaissait aussi fort bien le caractère de son amie et depuis longtemps ne s'offusquait plus de ses reparties acides :  
« Voyons… dit-elle, en comptant sur ses doigts. Enju a l'air douce et adorable, Shusuran doit être une forte tête dans mon genre, une grande anxieuse si tu veux mon avis… Shion est un taciturne qui ne doit pas porter beaucoup d'amitié à Gyokuran, qui lui, a l'air d'un type gentil, mais vraiment insipide. Quant à Shukaïdo, je ne sais pas, mais… de beaux yeux ! »

« _Pourvu que Tsuji ne s'embarque pas dans une de ses histoires sentimentales foireuses dont elle a malheureusement le secret ! Ca n'arrangerait pas l'ambiance dans la base…_ » pensa Hiiragi, en réprimant un sourire affectueux.


	3. Installation

**Titre : **AlterEgo

**Auteur :** Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers PSME appartiennent à Saki Hiwatari, sauf le personnage de Tsutsuji Asutaresha qui n'appartient qu'à moi !

**

* * *

**

**Installation**

Les premières semaines passèrent sans évènements notables. Mokuren semblait la plus mal à l'aise. Elle répondait toujours de travers quand on lui posait une question et s'enthousiasmait pour des choses aberrantes. Tsutsuji l'accompagnait de temps à autres, mais pas aussi souvent que l'aurait souhaité Hiiragi. Il le regrettait, mais Tsuji n'était pas le genre de personne à se plier à la contrainte. Ce fut donc Gyokuran qui prit Mokuren sous son aile, l'aidant en toutes occasions et tentant de la mettre à l'aise.

Le mystère de la fameuse caisse de Tsutsuji avait été résolue dès le premier jour dans la base lunaire. A peine avaient-ils émergés de leur long sommeil artificiel, que Tsutsuji bousculait déjà tout le monde avec son précieux conteneur. Elle la transporta jusqu'à une pièce reculée, que Ragi lui avait spécialement réservée. C'était une vaste salle ovale séparée du reste de la base par un sas. Là, Tsutsuji ouvrit la caisse avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur et déballa un luxueux piano électronique, d'une technologie si avancée, que les autres scientifiques n'avaient jamais vu son pareil. Shion l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures et, bien qu'il soit avare de compliments, ne put contenir un sifflement d'admiration. Bientôt, les sonorités du piano emplirent les couloirs et ils purent tous constater que le talent de Tsutsuji était à la hauteur de la qualité du piano. Hiiragi posa vite ses conditions et l'obligea à jouer toutes portes et sas hermétiquement fermés pour ne pas perturber -ou tout simplement empêcher- le travail des autres scientifiques.

Chacun prit rapidement ses habitudes. Enju et Shusuran restaient inséparables. Hiiragi travaillait beaucoup dans la salle principale avec Shukaïdo et Gyokuran. Tsutsuji passait la plupart du temps dans sa propre cabine ou dans la salle au piano qu'elle avait pompeusement rebaptisé "Salon de musique". Seule la qualité de la cuisine de Mokuren la poussait à sortir de son antre et elle n'apparaissait guère en dehors des heures des repas. Là, elle engloutissait des quantités effarantes de nourriture sous les regards ahuris de ses collègues. Shion restait à l'écart, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et commençait à pester devant la masse de travail que les autres membres de l'équipe lui imposaient. Etant l'ingénieur de la base, il était le seul capable de réparer les machines, les ordinateurs, et la climatisation qui était en panne. Il s'en prenait souvent à Mokuren qu'il trouvait idiote et dont la moindre phrase lui semblait absurde.

Hiiragi, en tant que leader de l'équipe, ne s'était réellement rapproché de personne. Certes, les cinq mois de préparation de la mission l'avait fait apprécier de tous, mais il tenait avant tout à garder une stricte neutralité, notamment dans les conflits récurrents, qui opposaient Shion à Gyokuran. L'amitié taquine de Tsutsuji semblait largement lui suffire, bien qu'il ait essayé de le dissimuler aux yeux des autres scientifiques. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes et avaient vite compris que ces deux-là étaient liés comme les doigts de la main et qu'il serait vain de tenter de s'immiscer ! Enju et Shusuran s'interrogeaient même sur une éventuelle histoire amoureuse entre eux, mais aucun fait ne semblait étayer cette théorie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient vite compris qu'elles ne pouvaient guère s'appuyer sur les allusions à peine voilées de Tsutsuji.

**§§§§§§§**

Ils étaient tous assez curieux de savoir ce que fabriquait Tsutsuji toute la journée dans sa cabine ; en effet, au bout de quelques jours à peine dans la base lunaire, elle avait brusquement cessé de travailler dans la salle commune et s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, Hiiragi lui avait demandé des explications, mais s'il en avait obtenues, il ne les avait pas communiquées au reste de l'équipe. Shusuran avait bien tenté de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais Hiiragi s'était contenté de dire que Tsutsuji venait de faire une découverte d'une grande importance pour elle, bien que sans réel intérêt pour le reste de l'équipe, ni pour leur mission en général.

Quand Gyokuran posa la question directement à Tsutsuji au cours d'un repas, elle s'enflamma et se lança abruptement dans une longue tirade sur un mouvement musical de KK appelé le 'Rock'n'Roll'. Les membres de l'équipe l'écoutèrent, éberlués par son air extatique. En à peine trois minutes, elle avait prononcé plus de mots qu'en plusieurs semaines de sarcasmes ! Elle ne reprit son souffle que dix minutes plus tard, à la fin d'une longue description d'un instrument qu'elle appelait guitare basse et qu'elle avait l'intention de fabriquer elle-même. Elle avala un grand verre d'eau pour réhydrater sa gorge desséchée, puis voulut leur faire écouter un extrait sur-le-champ, mais Hiiragi refusa net :  
« Pas question, Tsuji ! Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un projet personnel et que tu ne dois pas négliger tes autres travaux !  
- Je ne néglige rien, Chef : j'ai déjà sérieusement étudié les nouveaux aspects de la mode féminine de KK et j'ai obtenu un grand nombre de reproductions d'un mouvement artistique appelé 'Expressionnisme Abstrait' !  
- Et… et comment tu as découvert cette musique ? demanda Shusuran.  
- J'ai pu capter les ondes dites "radios" de KK, grâce au récepteur d'ondes installé dans ma cabine. Il faut dire que c'est un mouvement musical qui existe depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années et qu'il est largement prédominant. J'ai couplé le récepteur avec un enregistreur, afin de créer une base d'archives audio à mon retour sur l'étoile principale.  
- Dis-donc, Hiiragi, pourquoi lui as-tu cédé le récepteur d'ondes portable ? On a tous le droit d'écouter un peu de musique, non ?! fit Shusuran, excédée de ce nouveau privilège.  
- Et bien…. Elle me l'a demandé la première… répondit Hiiragi, d'une voix d'abord gênée, puis de plus en plus tranchante. D'ailleurs, cet appareil lui est indispensable pour son travail sur les Arts ! Je te rappelle Shusuran qu'elle travaille exclusivement avec ce récepteur, ce qui nous permet d'avoir à notre libre disposition l'appareil principal, qui est de meilleure qualité et qui suffit largement à toutes nos activités.  
- Bien dit ! lança Tsutsuji, sans se départir de son désagréable sourire sardonique.  
- Comment diable t'y es-tu pris pour les coupler ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Shion, toujours très professionnel.  
- J'ai relié les câbles de sortie du récepteur et d'entrée de l'enregistreur…  
- Hein !?! Mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre !  
- L'important est que ça fonctionne ; pas vrai, monsieur l'ingénieur ? En tous cas, c'est comme ça que procèdent les Terriens !  
- Ce peuple est vraiment archaïque ! Ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence de…  
- Peut-être bien comparé à toi, poussin ! coupa Tsuji. Mais grâce à leurs procédés archaïques, j'ai pu trafiquer une antenne…  
- Hein ? De quelle antenne veux-tu parler ?  
- De l'antenne que j'ai fabriquée avec des vieux bouts de métal et que j'ai branchée sur le système de réception général d'un coté et à mon récepteur de l'autre !  
- Mais, tu es folle ?!? Ton antenne risque de parasiter tout notre système de réception !  
- Impossible, ses capacités de réception sont tellement inférieures à celle du système général qu'elle ne risque pas de parasiter quoi que ce soit !  
- Je n'en suis pas persuadé… Il faut que tu coupes ton antenne !  
- De quoi parlent-ils ? demanda Gyokuran à Shukaïdo, en aparté.  
- Je crois que Tsutsuji s'est amusée à brancher des appareils en utilisant des procédés provenant de KK et que ça dérange Shion. »

Hiiragi aurait bien voulu intervenir, en demandant à Shion d'aller regarder par lui-même l'installation de Tsutsuji et d'y apporter les modifications nécessaires, mais il n'osa prendre le parti de son amie. La discussion se poursuivait sur un ton de plus en plus sec :  
« Tsutsuji, retire cette antenne ! fit Shion, dont le self-control commençait à battre de l'aile.  
- Tu peux toujours me retirer mon antenne, si ça te chante, poussin ! J'en fabriquerais une autre ; ce n'est pas le métal qui manque dans cette base ! J'en arracherais des murs, s'il le faut ! répondit Tsutsuji, en pointant l'un des murs du doigt.  
- Vous entendez ça, vous autres ? lança-t-il, en prenant les autres à témoin. Et voilà ce qui se passe quand une femme se mêle de hautes technologies !  
- Ah ouais ? Ben, t'as pas intérêt à m'empêcher de faire mon travail, sinon j'ten ferais de la haute technologie, moi !  
- Ecoutez… tenta d'intervenir Gyokuran, d'un voix conciliante.  
- Toi, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! On t'a pas sonné ! » lui lancèrent Shion et Tsutsuji, d'une même voix colérique.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent une seconde, leurs doigts encore pointés sur Gyoku, puis éclatèrent d'un même fou rire. Shion était à demi-écroulé sur la table, qu'il martelait frénétiquement de son poing. Quant à Tsutsuji, elle se roulait presque par terre de rire. Hiiragi poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Quand Tsutsuji parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait le hoquet, ce qui redoubla les rires de Shion.  
« Bon, fit Hiiragi, quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme ; je propose que Tsutsuji éteigne son récepteur à heures fixes, pendant une demi-heure, lors de nos communications quotidiennes avec notre système astral : c'est à dire, heure locale, le matin à 8h, l'après-midi à 14h et le soir à 21h. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »  
Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. De petits sourires éclairaient leurs visages à présent.  
« Bien, reprit Hiiragi. Shion, ce serait bien si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à l'installation de Tsutsuji, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne présente pas d'autres problèmes pour la sécurité de la base !  
- Eh, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! se rembrunit Shion. J'ai trois ordinateurs à réparer !  
- Quand tu auras une minute… »

Shion se leva de table en maugréant et partit vers la salle des machines. Tsutsuji ne s'attarda guère à table elle-même et fila vite vers sa cabine, sans doute vérifier que l'antenne de son récepteur était toujours en place.  
« Bon, dit Hiiragi, je crois que le chapitre est clos. Remettons-nous au travail ! »

**§§§§§§§**

La crise était passée, mais l'indépendance tant morale que matérielle dont jouissait Tsutsuji commençait à irriter la plupart des scientifiques de la base. Dès que Hiiragi et son amie avaient tourné les talons, le sujet revenait inévitablement dans les conversations.  
« Je la sens pas, cette fille… Elle est trop… comment dire ? … trop désinvolte ! disait Shusuran.  
- Oui, rien ne semble jamais l'atteindre ! renchérissait Gyoku. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Shu ?  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est très indépendante…  
- Ca confine à l'égoïsme, tu veux dire ! … Elle est d'un sans gène !  
- Je me demande d'où cela peut bien lui venir ?  
- Hiiragi doit le savoir, non ? Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître tous les deux ! insinua Enju.  
- Ne me parle pas de Ragi ! lança Shusuran, d'une voix énervée. Depuis que Tsutsuji est arrivée, il lui passe tous ses caprices ! Y en a plus que pour les quatre volontés de cette demoiselle !  
- Notre Ragi est terriblement influençable… dit Enju, avec son doux sourire.  
- Peut-être bien… mais il ferait mieux d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre que cette individualiste aux encombrantes lubies !  
- Quelque chose m'échappe encore, en ce qui concerne ces deux-là… murmura pour lui-même Shukaïdo.  
- Et toi, Shion, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Gyokuran.  
- Pff… J'ai bien trop de boulot pour me soucier de cette gonzesse ! jeta Shion, de sa voix froide. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, Gyoku ! »

La porte se referma sur Shion.  
« Faut toujours qu'il fasse son malin, celui-là ! » remarqua Gyokuran.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre...

S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review !

Ruth (perdue dans son dédale...)


	4. Mauvaise Réputation

**Auteur : **Ruth Dedallime

**Titre :** AlterEgo

**Disclaimer :** Tous l'univers Please Save My Earth et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Saki Hiwatari, sauf Tsutsuji Asutaresha qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

**Rating :** G

**

* * *

**

**Mauvaise réputation**

Le lendemain, Shion arriva légèrement en retard au petit-déjeuner. Il avait en main les premiers courriers personnels adressés aux membres de l'équipe.

"Voici le premier envoi de courrier personnel, annonça-t-il de sa voix égale. Nous devrions en recevoir régulièrement maintenant que les ordinateurs sont réparés.  
- Donne vite ! lança Shusuran, impatiente d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de sa famille et de ses amis."

Shion fit la distribution avec indifférence, observant avec commisération l'expression heureuse de Gyokuran ou les mains empressées de Shusuran, qui écoutait déjà son premier message sur son ordinateur portatif. Quelle sentimentalité exécrable ! ... En ce qui le concernait, il ne recevait jamais de courrier sur Shia. Alors maintenant qu'il se trouvait à des millions de kilomètres, ses quelques connaissances avaient du l'oublier depuis longtemps ! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à recevoir du courrier.  
Il foudroya Shukaïdo qui l'observait avec son habituel regard scrutateur. Au moins, Shu ne prétendait pas l'aimer ou l'apprécier, comme cet hypocrite de Gyokuran ! Mais il n'avait que faire de sa pitié. Il se détourna rapidement et se retrouva face au chef de la mission, à qui il remit le dernier message :  
"Celui-ci vous est adressé à toi et à Tsutsuji ! précisa-t-il en le lui tendant. Si vous voulez me communiquer vos réponses, je serais sous le troisième dôme.  
- Tu ne déjeunes pas, Shion ? lui demanda Mokuren, alors qu'il sortait.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse donc ma part sur la table !" lâcha-t-il sans se retourner.

Mokuren eut l'air dépité de s'être attirée une nouvelle fois les foudres de Shion. Gyokuran lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant, tout en s'occupant de détourner la conversation :  
"Dis-moi Hiiragi, comment se fait-il que vous receviez des courriers communs, toi et Tsutsuji ? Vous êtes parents ?  
- Hein ? Euh, non… C'est juste que… commença Hiiragi, gêné.  
- Ca te regarde ? coupa Tsutsuji, irritée.  
- Le prend pas mal… C'était juste de la curiosité.  
- Et bien pour satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine, sache que j'ai été quasi élevée par la mère de Hiiragi ! cracha-t-elle de sa voix la plus dédaigneuse. Des critiques à formuler sur ses méthodes éducatives ? Ou peut-être d'autres questions sur nos biographies respectives ? … Non ? … Vraiment ?"

Gyokuran s'empressa de baisser les yeux et, sur un dernier regard mauvais, Tsutsuji sortit de la cuisine, entraînant Hiiragi dans son sillage.  
"Pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil… murmura Gyokuran, en plissant le nez.  
- Tu l'as quand même un peu cherché, Gyoku… commença Enju.  
- Oui, approuva Shukaïdo. Tu sais bien que Tsutsuji a horreur qu'on lui pose des questions indiscrètes !  
- Mais je ne pensais pas à mal !  
- Bien sûr que non. Nous le savons, Gyokuran, intervint Mokuren de sa voix douce et apaisante.  
- Eh, écoutez-moi ! lança brusquement Shusuran, qui, curieusement, n'était pas intervenue au cours de la conversation.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shusuran ? demanda Enju.  
- Suivez-moi !" leur intima-t-elle.

Elle les mena dans la salle principale et passa un extrait du message qu'elle venait de consulter sur le grand écran.  
"Cela vient de ma mère," précisa-t-elle au préalable.

Une femme, aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de sa fille, se matérialisa sur l'écran et prit la parole : "… _Je me fais bien du souci pour toi, ma chérie, depuis que j'ai appris qu'une certaine Asutaresha Tsutsuji avait rejoint votre équipe. Maintenant que tu as du sortir d'hibernation, je t'envoie ce que j'ai trouvé sur cette femme ; A ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est une personne peu recommandable. Mes sources sont plutôt contradictoires : certaines la disent brillante, d'autres arriviste ou amorale, mais toutes s'accordent à dire qu'elle est complètement déséquilibrée. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été la cause de graves dissensions dans son précédent travail, à tel point qu'elle fut "forcée" de démissionner ! Tu comprends mon inquiétude quand j'ai appris son arrivée de dernière minute dans votre navette. J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'elle s'y était introduite illicitement sous un prétexte quelconque, mais l'un des membres du gouvernement m'a assuré qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle avait été recrutée régulièrement pour cette mission. Il m'a cependant précisé que sans l'insistance du chef de la base, Okutakosanooru Hiiragi, elle n'aurait jamais été engagée. Je n'ose t'en écrire davantage, car les autres éléments en ma possession me semblent par trop fantaisistes. Garde soigneusement tes distances avec cette personne et prends bien soin de toi, ma chérie_…"

Shusuran coupa la projection. Un grand silence ponctua la diffusion de cet extrait.  
"Ca ne veut rien dire, dit doucement Enju. Ta mère exagère toujours… Je ne la trouve pas particulièrement déséquilibrée !  
- Démissionnaire… fit Shukaïdo. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de quelqu'un qui est forcé de démissionner !  
- Oui, moi aussi, reprit la jeune femme. Je me demande comment elle a pu arriver à cette extrémité !  
- Ca devait être pour des motifs graves… Vous croyez pas ? fit Gyokuran.  
- Oh, je les imagine très bien, ces motifs… murmura Shusuran, d'une voix mauvaise.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, Shusuran ! s'emporta Mokuren. Tu ne peux pas médire ainsi de Tsutsuji, alors que tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce qui s'est passé !"

Mokuren porta la main à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu crier si fort. Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air abasourdi. Il était rare que la jeune kitchess prenne parti… Pour Tsutsuji en plus ! Cela avait vraiment de quoi surprendre. A la différence de Gyokuran ou de Shukaïdo, Tsutsuji n'avait qu'une courtoisie de surface pour Mokuren. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre que la kitchess l'admirait justement pour son refus de la compromission et de la flatterie amicale.

* * *

"Clac."  
La porte s'était refermée automatiquement et Tsutsuji regretta de ne pouvoir la claquer elle-même, pour évacuer son trop-plein d'hostilité. 

Ils se trouvaient dans la cabine d'Hiiragi, et même si elle n'avait plus la tête de Gyokuran sous le nez, elle continuait à ressentir un profond mécontentement.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, ce Gyokuran ! … 'Vous êtes parents ?' singea Tsutsuji avec une moue méprisante. Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? J'lui demande, moi, pourquoi lui et Shion s'entendent si mal et pourrissent l'ambiance de la base ? … 'Je suis Gyokuran, et je m'entends bien avec tout le monde' ! … Non mais, il vit dans quel univers, ce type ? Il ne voit pas que je le déteste ?  
- Te voilà bien énervée, Tsuji…  
- Oui, tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !  
- Tu ne peux pas dire ça…  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'aime pas sa manière innocente de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres… Je comprends que Shion ait souvent envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure !"

Hiiragi regarda son amie avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer : « _Maudite promiscuité !_ _Tsuji y est de plus en plus sensible… Nous vivons tous les uns sur les autres, ici, et cette pression n'aide pas à la création d'un climat harmonieux. Pourvu qu'elle ne craque pas ! … Je la préfère désinvolte et indifférente, plutôt que malheureuse… ou pire encore ! _»

Tsutsuji saisit une pile de livres qu'elle envoya valser au sol.  
"Ah ! Voilà, je me sens mieux…  
- Si tu as l'intention de continuer à démolir ma cabine, je peux te fournir…"  
Ragi avait commencé à évaluer le contenu de sa cabine : "… au choix : cette chaise, dont les pieds contondants te seront bien utiles pour démolir ma bibliothèque ; ce presse-papier en basalte qui, bien que petit, ferait de très esthétiques trous dans les murs, cette bouteille à demi-pleine pour arroser le tapis de vin et de verre brisé ; cette batte dite "de base-ball" construite sur un modèle de KK et dont l'efficacité n'est plus à démontrer ; ce tournevis, dont la poignée parfaitement ergonomique s'adapte à n'importe quelle main… débita-t-il.  
- Je déteins dangereusement sur toi, Ragi ! coupa Tsutsuji, en riant… Bon, et si tu nous mettais ce message ?"

Hiiragi n'attendait que ça. Il entra le message sur son ordinateur personnel, qui le diffusa. Une femme un peu forte aux cheveux bruns striés de blanc apparut sur l'écran :  
"_Mes chers enfants, je dois dire que je suis impatiente que vous consultiez enfin ce message. Les mois derniers nous ont paru bien long sans la moindre nouvelle de vous… J'ai tant de choses à dire que je ne sais plus par où commencer… Voyons, les choses désagréables d'abord : Hiiragi, je te charge de priver Tsutsuji de dîner ce soir. Tout un tas de factures impayées, vieilles de plusieurs mois, sont arrivées chez son père et les créanciers étaient si furieux qu'il a fallu débourser en supplément le quart de la somme due, à titre de dédommagement ! Tsuji, cette somme sera prélevé sur ton compte quand tu rentreras. Nous avons également été effarés par les remous causés par ta conduite dans ton précédent travail. Tes bribes d'explications de l'époque me semblent maintenant un brin nébuleuses et pour tout dire irrecevables ! … Hiiragi, tu as omis de décommander ton rendez-vous médical du printemps dernier. Un jour, mon garçon, tu oublieras ta tête… Tsuji, n'hésite pas à lui faire des listes ! … Sinon, une de vos amies est passée vous voir peu après votre départ. Vous auriez quand même pu l'informer ! Je ne vous ai pas éduqué comme des mufles ! … Oh, une bonne nouvelle quand même : Tsutsuji, tu te rappelles du concours que tu as passé deux mois avant ton départ ? Tu as reçu un prix d'interprétation ! Ton père est très fier de toi… J'espère que tout se passe bien sur la base lunaire et que votre entente est toujours au beau fixe. Il est rassurant, d'une certaine manière, de vous savoir ensemble. Je sais qu'ainsi vous veillez l'un sur l'autre ! MAIS, surtout ne vous repliez pas sur vous-mêmes et ouvrez-vous aux autres. Ce n'est pas en s'isolant que l'on s'affirme ! N'est-ce pas Tsuji ?…_"

Puis suivait une dizaine de minutes de nouvelles de l'étoile principale -tant politique qu'économique-, de leurs amis et parents et des recommandations des plus diverses. Le message terminé, Hiiragi et Tsutsuji échangèrent un regard amusé. La mère de Ragi était une femme à forte poigne, qui connaissait fort bien les spécificités de leurs caractères et préférait ne jamais rien négliger.  
"Alors Tsuji ? Prête à affronter la disette, ce soir ? railla Ragi.  
- A l'unique condition que tu me révèles qui était la fille qui est passée TE voir !"  
Hiiragi haussa un sourcil.  
"Je ne vois pas ce qui prouve qu'il s'agit d'une de mes connaissances. Ca pourrait très bien être une de tes copines…  
- Sauf que moi, j'ai prévenu tout le monde de notre départ ! Alors ? … Ragi ? … Allez ! Fais pas ton timide ! … Ben… Reviens Ragi !  
- Ok, c'est bon ! Tu l'auras ton dîner !  
- Merci. Ton immense bonté n'a pas de limite ! A tout à l'heure, Casanova !" cria Tsuji, avant de s'enfuir de la cabine de son ami, évitant prestement les livres qui décidément volaient bien bas.

* * *

S'il vous plait... Laissez-moi une review !

Ruth (perdue dans son Dédale...)


	5. Tortures

**Titre** : Alter Ego

**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime

**Disclaimer **: les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Saki Hiwatari, à l'exception du personnage de Tsutsuji Asutaresha qui n'appartient qu'à moi !

**Rating **: PG -13

**Résumé** : Tsutsuji, la nouvelle scientifique, ne fait visiblement aucun effort pour s'intégrer au personnel de la base. Son indifférence n'a d'égale que sa mauvaise réputation ou son caractère exécrable ! Mais, est-elle si indifférente ?

* * *

**Tortures**

Les sonorités du piano avaient envahi le Salon de Musique. Le regard ailleurs, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux noirs virevoltant, Tsutsuji jouait. C'était toujours un spectacle étonnant… Mais Mokuren ne voyait rien de tout cela. Elle n'entendait que les notes cristallines, qui résonnaient le long des murs circulaires de la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de douleur et de tristesse mêlées.

Le bruit d'une chaise tombant brutalement sur le sol fit sursauter Tsutsuji, instantanément dégrisée. Elle se tourna vers la kitchess, qui était étrangement pâle.  
"Je suis désolée, Tsutsuji… Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste que cette musique… Je ne peux pas ! bredouilla Mokuren, à la limite des larmes.  
- Ne t'excuse pas, Mokuren. Tu n'es pas forcée d'aimer. Ce n'est qu'un air de ragtime après tout… Le jazz, tu sais… C'est vraiment un genre particulier ! Ecoute, je vais te jouer du classique, d'accord ?  
- Non. Non. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas supporter ta musique.  
- Mais enfin, tu n'as presque rien entendu ! … Tiens, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras Mozart… Tu verras, c'est tellement beau !"

Sans attendre l'assentiment de Mokuren, Tsutsuji laissa courir ses doigts sur le piano, interprétant une Fantaisie en Ré Mineur de Mozart.  
"Tu ne peux pas comprendre…" murmura tout doucement Mokuren comme pour elle-même.  
Et sans attendre, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Tsutsuji s'interrompit et hésita une seconde. Puis, décidée à tirer au clair cette étrange attitude, partit à la poursuite de Mokuren, sans même prendre la peine de refermer le couvercle de son piano.

A cause du délai d'ouverture de la porte du sas, la kitchess n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup d'avance. Tsutsuji la rattrapa rapidement au détour du couloir et la retint par le bras :  
"Attends, Mokuren ! … Ecoute, si ma musique ne te plait pas, je peux te proposer autre chose : je t'ai souvent entendu chanter sur l'étoile principale et tu as un grand talent… Alors, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner. Tu chantes ce que tu veux et je te suivrais, ok ?  
- Tu me demandes l'impossible, Tsutsuji.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ?  
- Tsutsuji !" retentit une voix mécontente.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent et aperçurent Hiiragi qui venait vers elles. Tsutsuji marmonna un juron.  
"Arrête de harceler Mokuren, ordonna-t-il. Elle n'a peut-être simplement pas envie de chanter si loin de l'étoile principale…"  
Tsuji lança un regard noir à son ami, mais elle n'insista pas malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle. Elle détestait quand Hiiragi lui parlait sur ce ton, surtout devant témoin. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et repartit en direction du Salon de Musique. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait repris son récital, mais son jeu était devenu sensiblement plus impétueux.  
"On peut toujours deviner son humeur quand elle joue… remarqua doucement Hiiragi. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. La musique c'est toute son existence !  
- Ce n'est pas sa faute… Elle n'a rien fait de mal… C'est moi qui… C'est ma faute ! dit-elle enfin aux bords des larmes.  
- J'ai entendu votre conversation Mokuren, et il m'a semblé au contraire…  
- Je l'ai blessée… Elle voulait que je… Excuse-moi de me mettre dans un état pareil… articula péniblement la kitchess avant de prendre la fuite.  
- Attends, Mokuren !" lança vainement Hiiragi.

Il la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés, mais sans insister davantage, puis il rejoignit Tsutsuji. Cette dernière martelait rageusement les touches de son piano. Il referma soigneusement les portes du sas, releva la chaise de Mokuren et s'y assit sereinement. Tsutsuji jouait souvent pour lui et il aimait ces moments de pure délectation qui lui rappelait leur existence tranquille sur l'étoile principale. Sous le regard placide de son ami, le jeu de Tsutsuji s'apaisa progressivement et retrouva bientôt toute sa plénitude. Elle entama magistralement un Impromptu de Schubert, morceau que Ragi préférait à tous les autres.

Un rai de lumière s'aventura sur le visage fin de Tsutsuji, révélant la rêverie méditative de son regard et une douceur rare chez elle. Les notes moururent délicatement sous ses doigts et elle posa des yeux plus brillants que d'habitude sur son ami. Hiiragi faisait toujours semblant d'apprécier le rock pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle savait fort bien que ses préférences allaient plutôt vers la musique classique. C'était pour lui qu'elle interprétait ses plus belles Fugues de Bach ou Ballades de Chopin.

Un instant passa, puis le sourire de la pianiste s'évanouit comme neige au soleil :  
"Pourquoi es-tu intervenu dans ma discussion avec Mokuren ? Bon sang, Ragi, ça ne te regardait en rien !  
- Excuse-moi, mais je suis responsable du bon fonctionnement de cette base. Quand une des personnes se trouvant sous mes ordres se sent mal, je suis seul juge du comportement à avoir à son égard.  
- Bla-bla-bla ! … Ne te défile pas Ragi !  
- Je te sens vexée… commença-t-il.  
- Sans blagues !  
- … par la réaction de Mokuren ! compléta-t-il.  
- Absolument pas ! Elle est tout à fait libre de ne pas apprécier ma musique...  
- Et ça ne te fait rien ?"

La question resta en suspens. Tsutsuji se leva lentement et s'étira comme un chat. Hiiragi attendit patiemment.  
"Ca ne me fait rien ? répéta-t-elle enfin. … Si, je suppose que je suis blessée dans mon amour-propre d'artiste… Je pensais que elle, qui a passé de longues années à ne faire que chanter, comprendrait la musique de KK… Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée ! Sans importance ! … Ouh, c'est l'heure de dîner ! Tu viens Ragi ?"

§§§§§§§

Mokuren était recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle n'y pouvait rien… Non, vraiment, elle n'y pouvait rien ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su expliquer à Tsutsuji ? … Ou juste lui dire qu'elle aimait sa musique… Qu'elle la trouvait sublime ! … Elle avait blessé les sentiments de la pianiste, elle le sentait… Mais elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'épreuve… Comment aurait-elle pu rester là, à écouter ces merveilles, en restant passive, en ignorant l'appel du chant ? … Elle savait pourtant bien en venant ici qu'elle ne pourrait pas chanter librement comme au Paradis ! … Mais comment pourrait-elle expliquer ça à Tsutsuji ? … Lui expliquer que cette musique la mettait à l'agonie ! … Par Saarjalim ! … C'était si beau ! Digne du chant des végétaux ! … Il lui semblait même que les plantes avaient pu les inspirer… Ces terriens seraient-ils capables d'entendre leurs chants, finalement ?

§§§§§§§

Se sentant encore confuse de son comportement de la veille, la kitchess, dès le lendemain, vint d'elle-même discuter avec Tsutsuji. Elle l'arrêta à la fin du petit-déjeuner, alors que Tsutsuji allait rejoindre ses quartiers :  
"Tsutsuji… Euh… Ecoute… Tu sais pour hier…  
- Inutile Mokuren, j'ai très bien compris, tu sais ! Et je ne suis pas vexée… Enfin presque pas ! ajouta-t-elle avec honnêteté et un joli sourire.  
- Je… Je voulais juste m'excuser… Et te dire que tu joues vraiment très bien !  
- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais hier !  
- Ecoute-moi… S'il te plaît ! Je suis désolée… Ta musique m'a juste rappelée le Paradis où j'ai grandi et qui…  
- Mais ce que j'ai joué n'avait rien à voir avec la Kisanade ! l'interrompit Tsutsuji.  
- Tu connais la Kisanade ?"

Le visage de Mokuren s'était brusquement éclairé.  
"Je suis musicologue, Mokuren. J'ai maintes fois assisté aux fêtes officielles et je connais certains chants des kitchess. De toutes façons, il n'y a rien d'autre à étudier, là-bas ! ajouta Tsutsuji, avec un reste de rancune dans la voix.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ? répondit Mokuren, plus surprise que froissée.  
- Je pense, ne t'en déplaise, que l'existence même des kitchess a empêché la naissance de grands mouvements musicaux sur Shia !  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport !  
- Vous ne trouvez votre inspiration que dans le chant des plantes ! Il est le seul digne de votre oreille… Mais la plupart des gens ne le comprenne pas, alors comment veux-tu qu'ils créent quoi que ce soit ?"  
Mokuren ne comprenait pas la véhémence soudaine de Tsutsuji.  
"Alors, selon toi, c'est la faute des kitchess, dit-elle calmement sans se mettre en colère. Tu penses que nous monopolisons toutes les énergies créatrices et empêchons les autres de créer ?  
- Si, comme les terriens, personne ne pouvait entendre le chant des plantes, nous serions bien forcés de trouver d'autres sources d'inspiration en nous-mêmes !  
- Pour être aussi aveugle qu'eux aux beautés de leur planète ? Non merci ! … Les terriens ne veulent rien entendre, ils méprisent l'environnement qui pourtant leur permet de vivre au quotidien !  
- S'ils sont aussi sourds et aveugles que tu le prétends, alors explique-moi comment ils ont pu créer de si belles œuvres ? … Et je ne parle pas que de la musique !"

Mokuren ne répondit pas. Avouer qu'elle ne savait pas d'où les terriens tiraient leur inspiration serait admettre les arguments de Tsutsuji.  
"Tu reconnais donc que tu aimes la musique de KK ?" insinua Tsutsuji devant son silence.

La kitchess resta muette. Elle refusait de révéler que cette musique la mettait à l'agonie. "_J'ai librement choisi de venir sur cette base. J'ai même bataillé ferme pour y parvenir ! Je dois maintenant assumer mes décisions. Je l'ai promis à Maude ! _… _Si j'expliquais à Tsutsuji, elle hésiterait alors à jouer et j'en serais responsable…_ _Je ne veux pas interférer dans sa vie. Elle est si passionnée… Comme je l'envie de pouvoir jouer et chanter librement ! _"

"Mokuren ?" insista Tsutsuji l'air préoccupé.  
Mokuren prit sur elle et lui fit son plus large sourire :  
"Tout va bien. Je reviendrais t'écouter. Je te le promets si ça peut te faire plaisir…"  
Un véritable sourire, peut-être le premier que Mokuren voyait sur le visage de Tsutsuji, éclaira la physionomie de cette dernière.  
"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Je te jouerais ce que tu voudras… A plus tard, Mokuren !" cria-t-elle en s'éloignant, sur un dernier lumineux sourire.

Mokuren regarda Tsutsuji, avec un léger amusement involontaire. Mais quand la mince silhouette disparut au détour du couloir, un grand poids tomba brusquement sur son cœur : "_Qu'ai-je fait ? … Saarjalim ! Qu'ai-je promis ?_" se lamenta la kitchess, longtemps après le départ de Tsutsuji.

§§§§§§§

Les jours passaient. Mokuren essayait de faire des efforts et elle parvenait maintenant à rester cinq petites minutes dans le Salon de Musique. La pianiste lui lançait alors des regards perçants, à la fois ravis et curieux… "_Mokuren se comporte bien étrangement…_" pensait-elle souvent. "_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien… Oh ! Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Cela ne me regarde pas ! Elle est là et c'est ce qui compte !_" Et elle repoussait le problème avec désinvolture.

Quand Tsutsuji jouait du piano, la kitchess avait tant envie de l'accompagner au chant qu'elle était en définitive forcée de quitter la pièce, le cœur broyé. Et les magnifiques morceaux, au lieu d'apaiser son tourment, ne faisaient que la torturer davantage ; supplice intérieur qu'elle camouflait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Malheureusement, Tsutsuji ne se rendait pas compte du combat intérieur que vivait Mokuren et n'avait de cesse que de propager la "bonne parole", telle la prosélyte de l'Art qu'elle croyait être. Elle jouait de plus en plus souvent et essayait de faire venir les autres scientifiques à un de ces "récitals".

Elle comptait secrètement sur la présence de Gyokuran et Shukaïdo pour pousser la kitchess à chanter. Elle avait récemment surpris une conversation entre ces derniers, où ils se remémoraient un chant de Mokuren quand ils avaient découvert un autel à Saarjalim dans la base. Depuis ils étaient littéralement béats devant elle et n'avaient de cesse que de l'encourager à recommencer.

Car malgré son détachement, sa désinvolture et toutes ses dénégations, Tsutsuji aimait les chants des kitchess et elle conservait toujours l'espoir secret qu'un jour, elle l'accompagnerait. Aussi marquait-elle d'une pierre blanche chacune des apparitions de Mokuren dans le Salon de Musique.

§§§§§§§§

"Que vas-tu nous interpréter, Tsutsuji ? demanda Shusuran, qui avait une légère préférence pour le jazz.  
- Je pensais à une Sonate de Schubert, quelques Nocturnes de Mozart, un Prélude de Rachmaninov, un Opus de Brahms, deux-trois standards de jazz et peut-être une œuvre de Ravel ou de Fauré… Je verrais.  
- Ou est Mokuren ? demanda Shukaïdo, qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Hiiragi.  
- Elle avait un dossier urgent à terminer !" répondit vivement Tsutsuji.

Hormis Ragi, tout le monde ignorait la répugnance que Mokuren éprouvait pour la musique de KK et Tsutsuji n'avait aucune envie d'éclairer leur lanterne.  
Gyokuran et Enju arrivèrent peu après, en bavardant amicalement. Puis ce fut le tour de Shion, sans se départir de son habituelle froideur. Il n'aimait pas Tsutsuji et ne s'intéressait guère aux créations pathétiques des habitants de KK, mais il était curieux d'entendre à nouveau le son de la merveille technologique qu'était son piano.

Tsutsuji se mit au piano et attendit patiemment que tous soient installés. Elle effleura délicatement les touches, puis leva les yeux vers sa partition et sur un soupir, commença son récital. Le temps s'était comme figé. Pas un ne pipait mot. Enju avait fermé les yeux. Ragi -qui pourtant avait maintes fois entendu joué la jeune femme- avait le regard perdu au plafond. Les autres avaient des sourires enchantés ou éberlués sur les lèvres. Quant à Shion, il faisait visiblement d'énormes efforts pour maintenir un semblant d'indifférence.

"Bravo Tsutsuji ! lança Shusuran à la fin du concert. C'était exceptionnel…  
- Oui, très beau…  
- Le second morceau m'a vraiment ému…  
- Moi aussi !  
- Et le dernier ?  
- Superbe !  
- Contente que ça vous ait plu ! intervint Tsutsuji. Puis, irritée malgré elle par l'absence de Mokuren, elle lâcha d'une voix sèche : Bon, allez, tout le monde dehors !"

Shion fut le premier à disparaître. Il était le seul d'ailleurs à n'avoir formuler aucun commentaire. Il fut rapidement suivi par les autres, à l'exception d'Hiiragi.  
"Toujours aussi aimable ! grinça Gyokuran.  
- Je finis par penser que ma mère avait raison : cette fille est tout simplement caractérielle ! fit Shusuran.  
- Quoi qu'on puisse dire d'elle, remarqua Shukaïdo, on ne peut cependant nier son grand talent de musicienne…  
- Si seulement, elle se contentait de jouer ce genre de morceaux… et qu'elle mettait un peu de coté le Rock'n'Roll !" ajouta Shusuran, en entendant Tsuji se déchaîner sur son piano sur un rythme endiablé, en poussant des cris.

Ils tendirent l'oreille.  
"Ecoute-moi ça, Ragi ! s'enthousiasmait la pianiste.  
- Et c'est reparti… soupira Gyokuran.  
- En fait, où est Mokuren ? demanda Enju.  
- Tsutsuji nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait du travail. Je pensais qu'elle nous rejoindrait, mais… Elle ne vient presque jamais ici ! remarqua Shu, en désignant le Salon de musique. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle qui aime tant chanter.  
- C'est vrai que c'est curieux ! admit Enju.  
- J'aimerais bien qu'elle accompagne les morceaux de Tsutsuji… Sa voix est tellement divine ! fit Gyokuran, d'un voix pénétrée.  
- Oui, ce serait fabuleux !" renchérit Shu, les yeux brillants.

Shusuran fronça les sourcils et entraîna vivement Enju. Elle n'appréciait guère que les conversations dérivent vers la kitchess.

* * *

Salut **Lied**, mon unique revieweuse de PSME !

Merci pour ton petit message d'encouragement.

Je te rassure tout de suite, Tsutsuji n'a aucunement l'intention de séparer Shion et Mokuren. Dans l'ensemble, elle interagit assez peu avec les autres scientifiques (sauf Ragi, bien entendu ;-)).  
Au niveau du caractère, je dirais qu'elle tient de Shion, de Shusuran et de Mokuren. Je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'elle te plaise ; je l'aime bien aussi, même si souvent elle est insupportable !

J'ai créé ce personnage en fait pour mettre en valeur le personnage de Hiiragi/Daïsuke, qui est mon personnage favori de PSME et qui est très sous-estimé. Voilà le pourquoi de cette fanfic…

Il y aura une séquelle sur Terre qui est déjà bien avancée.

Merci encore pour ta review

Biz

Ruth (complètement égarée dans son dédale…)

Laissez-moi vos revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews !


End file.
